Just Normal
by kabutoishot
Summary: When things go wacky for Anna, and she gains the ability to be uninjured and read minds, she somehow meets the Akatsuki who try to influence her to die. Will she go and meet her mom and family or stay with the memorys and the Akatsuki, her dream men?
1. Running From Fear

_**Just Normal**_

Woot! Another Story... Right? Okay, I know they don't come into the story for a while, but I don't own any Naruto Characters! If I did then I wouldn't be on fanfiction now would I? 

* * *

_A deep sigh came out through my barely moving lips, and my eyes were unable to be opened._

_"M, Mom?" I asked beggingly, still with the quietness that surrounded us._

_"Mommy?" I begged once more, still getting no reaction. I tryed moving my arm to push her, but I only felt a sharp and serious pain in the spot where it was bleeding._

_"Mommy, my arm hurts..." I wimpered through my lips. I still couldn't open my eyes, and my heart rate was starting to increase by a rapid amount._

_"Mommy, are you okay?" I asked her once more. Still no response but the wind blowing through the car. I finally opend my eyes enough to see what was arround me, but still I couldn't take in the situation._

_"Why are we in front of a tree Mommy?" I asked her, still no movement, or any sign of life from her. I could feel my heart and throat swelling, and I turned my head down, looking at my arm._

_"Mommy... **Guh**... MOMMY!" I shouted, with a flow of tears dripping down my face quickly. My throat, it swelled to the extent I couldn't talk, no mroe shouting, only the swelled up voice, and the hiccups and tears._

_"MOMMMY!!!" I shouted once more, finally able to speak, and then another voice, almost heavenly, came from behind us, and I turned my head to the car door and saw a figure. It was a woman, with light purple hair and blue eyes._

_"Mommy..." I whispered once more, and turned my head back to her ignoring the other woman who was there, only hoping for my mother to be alive._

_"No pulse from the woman!" A male voice shouted. I opened my eyes wide. The situation was coming to me, slowly, and it hit me so hard since I was only 6. I opened my mouth to scream at the top of my lungs but only more hiccups and a cough followed by a choke came out. I coughed, and hacked, unable to yell for my mom._

_Finally the words came out, "**MOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and quickly looked up to see what was around me. '_I need to stop remembering this..._' I thought to myself looking over at my clock, and then down to my hand.

"I always tear off the bandage." I told myself gazing at the open and bloody wound. It had never gone away since I had my hand stabbed through by the tree... And when my last known family member died. _My mom..._

And since it was only 5 am, and on a weekend, I decided I should try to sleep more... But then I thought about the last time I did that and all that happened was the memory of when I was 4 and my mom and I were driving to the bird sanctuary to meet my dad and cousins and aunts and uncles, to have a party for my birthday. I loved birds...

When my mom pulled in and we started our walk, all I saw was a man on fire, his skin completely burned and black, like a crispy hot dog. He shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs, and when I took one last glimpse of the man, all I could see were my uncle Henry's Eyes. '_N, No... Stop thinking about this...'_ I thought to myself, already crying once more.

I let out a deep sigh and looked over to the calender... It was indeed my 13th birthday, the anniversary of when my mom, and everyone else died. Yes, my mother died on my birthday, it was the day I was left to fend for myself in the horrible world.

It was also the day I was given _foster_ parents.

I looked up from my bed and walked over to the closet, taking off my camilo (Cami) shirt and throwing it into the laundry basket by the door. I whipped my sleeping pants onto the basket too and let out another sigh, walking into the bathroom that was connected to my room.

I looked at my bare self in the mirror, and sighed. _'I'm so weird...'_ I thought to myself letting another tear fall thinking of when my mom called me that, as a fun joke, and she called me _the weirdo of Estaban_. Concidering my last name was Estaban from my mom.

The happy memorys that life took from me. Only leaving the heart bare and raped of it's happyness, it's glee, it's pride, everything.

I walked into the shower, laying down the floor towel and putting mine on the stool next to the shower and turning on the shower. I walked over to the sink and brushed my hair, then set the brush down, walking back over to the shower which was finally warm and hopped in.

I finished, and hopped back out and grabbed the towel on the stool and dryed my self, once done putting the towel on my head in a swirl.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I walked over to the closet in my room that was 5 feet from my bed, and I took out some clothes, to be correct, a sweater that was black and had skulls on it. It was loose, and I hated wearing anything that was tight on my body.

I looked over and grabbed a new red cami and put it on after I put on my red brau with black and white laces.

Then I put the jacket on, following up was my red underwear with red lacing and my baggy black pants with chains on it. It was one of those pants that only bagged a little, not like gangsters. I was most definitely not one of those.

I hurried with the black socks that were only ankle high, and my black army boots went on afterwards. I could be called gothic, I would call myself an Emo.

I had cuts on my wrists like any normal emo, but they were from the accident and they were more of scars. I let out another sigh and walked out of my room and hurried down the stairs to see my 'Parents'. If that's what you'd call the people who adopted little miss emo.

They were sitting at the table, sipping on their drinks, and I looked at them, passing them by and grabbing a roll and grabbing my phone off of the half wall.

"Hey." I said coldly to them. They both perked up and smiled.

"Hey there Anna! How are you this fine morning?" Miss Emert (A.K.A. 'Mom') asked my happily. How she could possibly be a morning person, I had no idea... And how Mr. Emert was a morning person, I _really_ didn't know.

"Hey Anna. You're up early." He said before I could answer Miss Emert.

"I'm tired, and it's just the dreams again." I said to the two before walking out the front door and hearing them shout at me to not go. But I went, because I didn't care if they sued me. I didn't have any money, I wasn't old enough. Only 13, I can't have a job.

I grabbed my skateboard before realizing I never fixed my hair. I sighed and just kept my hand on the skateboard. I put it under my feat quickly jumping down the small flight of steps and ollieing down along with grinding the wooden rail, then ollieing once more off onto the ground.

I reached into my pocket happy to know that I left my Ipod in this pair of pants. Quickly the earphones came out of my pocket and I turned it on, putting them into my ears and continuing down the sidewalk.

The song that was on, and my favorite song was I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. They were one _amazing_ band...

I sang along, screaming the words and not paying any attention to the people in front of me,

"**I, HATE, EVERYTHING ABOOOUT YOU! WHY, DO, I LOOOOVE YOOOOU?**" I shouted loudly and the people growling at me, shaking their fists and yelling for me to stop. I didn't because I wouldn't have anything to give.

I found myself next at the park, or as I knew it, the perfect skateboarding park.

I jumped up and grinded a wooden chair with a fat woman sitting on it, almost hitting her back but ollieing over her and getting a loud, "STOP IT YOU YOUNGIN'!"

I laughed to myself remembering how when I was 3 and I saw my grandma, she shouted at me telling me not to drop the vase. Because I was so young though, I did, and I got glass on my hand. All I remembering hearing was her shouting, "YOUNGIN'S!" and then my giggling like a child.

I laughed and smirked remembering the good times. I opened my eyes at a bad time, forcing me to quickly stop.

My boyfriend kissing the preppiest Bitch in school. I grabbed my board from under me and walked over, holding the board over my head now, I smacked it off of his head first and then the preps head.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" I shouted as I kicked his one splene that I was able to kick. He let out a loud groan, and his face filled with tears.

"Don't mess with me, cause I don't give a shit whether I get into trouble or not." I told him turning around and skateing away.

What an _ass_. He told me he loved me. But he never hung out with me, he'd sit with that prep at lunch... And he told me he loved me... My heart just burrowed deeper into the hole of dispair. Great. Just great. The hole of dispair. It just got worse.

I made a name for my emptyness? Wow...

_'I must be pretty god damn lonely...'_ I thought to myself skating to the thrift store down a few blocks.

Once I made it to the first light, it was red and I just continued skating, missing every car that came, and ollieing back onto the higher up sidewalk. I snickered as I saw yet another prep who treated me like crap everyday.

I grabbed her mocha and quickly splashed it onto her outfit, which as a normal prep attire, was the short short skirt to the extent where you could see their butt, and the shirt that showed off their chest. They were just mini whores.

I continued on letting the cup go with the coffee and fly right onto her, hearing her yell loudly, and cuss at me as I skated off.

I made it to the next light. It was red. and the other light was green, no turning cars.

I skated on, laughing to myself at how much the prep had hated the mocha. And my thoughts were on how funny her face was when he mocha was on her lap dance of a lap. Then I opened my eyes from wiping them and I looked over, only to see a shocking sight.

A car was coming straight for me, and what do you know?

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!**_

"AH!!!" I shouted as the car hit my stomach and the sharp edges of the horns they had on the front dug into my stomach. I screamed, aching in horrible pain, not letting a single tear fall though.

I kept my eyes open, trying not to close them, and trying not to think about what had just happened. Car, thorns, stomach.....

_Blood...._

I looked up to the sky, barely holding myself up with my hands on the hood, and I let out one weakness.

"**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**" I shouted and a water dropplet hit my face. The dropplets only falling harder, and my concentration lessening. I lowered myself, slowly falling onto the car.

_'No, don't you dare close your eyes!'_ I fought myself, and my eyelids began to fall down. _'NO! GOD DAMN YOU! WAIT TILL THE AMBULANCES GET HERE!'_ I fought more, but it was still no use. Only one thing left to help me stay alive.

_'For mom! She would want you alive!'_ I thought, and my eyelids opened more, and I saw a man with the red plus on his shirt pull me from the stabbing thorns of the car, and put me onto a stretcher. I let out a groan as my back hit the strecher. I guess The thorns went all the way through my stomach...

"She's loosing too much blood! HURRY!" A man shouted, and I wouldn't let myself loose conciousness. I had been hit by a car, and the car stabbed me. I was bleeding, and probably broken... I could _die_...

I closed my eyes, and then quickly shot them open, looking around on the strecher and feeling every bump from the road. I looked over to the nurse... He looked so familiar...

"Close your eyes and you'll be fine. It will be a blast." He told me. I looked at him more clearly..._ Blonde? Deidara? From Naruto? No..._

I closed my eyes listening to him. I sighed and kept them closed... Until I finally lost to the battle with sleeping, and not waking up. I finally fell asleep, thinking this was the last time I could enjoy life. The last time I would get a laugh... The last laugh. The last memory...

_It was all gone..._

I opened my eyes, noticing that I had an air mask over my mouth. Alright, so maybe I wasn't dead...

I could tell I was still healing, and that there were two people around me... _'Probably Mr. and Mrs. Emert_' I thought to myself opening my eyes more. I looked at the two figures around me, and oddly enough it was a doctor... And string was coming from his hand....?

"She's awake." He mentioned. His voice was deep and raspy._ Was that Kakuzu? Just imagining things....?  
_

"Great, now she gets to complain like a little shit and fucking groan and cry!" Another younger voice commented..._ Hidan?! I must be on drugs or something!_ I closed my eyes once more and opened them. They were the normal doctor and a nurse.

"Is she okay doctor?" The nurse asked. '_That sounds a bit better..._' I thought, and the doctor nodded. I looked at him, and I smiled, with my eyes closing a little and my eyebrows furrowing high showing happyness.

"Yeah, I think the drugs are already taking effect. I think she thought she saw something other than me. Write for me that she stares a lot." He said, my ears listening purely. I stared a lot? What does that mean?!

Then something else hit me... '_God, she's so creepy!'_ I heard from inside my head... _Was that... His thoughts?!_

I looked at him with my eyes wider and I threw my hand up tearing the leather hand holders off and ripping the mask off, not caring for the scratches on my stomach. I glared at him.

"I AM NOT CREEPY!" I shouted. And another thought, _'Oh God! She's going to eat me!'_ I glared at him more.

"I'M NOT A CANNIBAL EITHER!!!" I shouted wildly, noticing the nurses running in through the tall open walkway. And the other people running out of the area and into the visitor room.

"C, Calm done Mam!" He said quietly, worried for his own health. _'Is she reading my mind?!'_ He thought. I sighed and calmed down like he said and I nodded to him, answering his thoughts.

"S, So you can read my mind?!" He asked aloud. I nodded.

"**EUREKA!** THE MEDICINE WORKED! IT, IT CAN HEAL AND GIVE MIND POWERS!" He shouted, and the woman from the next cell in the area sighed.

"No, not exactly." She told him very sad. I looked at the two and sat back against the wall looking down the horrible hospital apparel and down to my stomach. There was no sigh of my open stomach wound. Not even a stitching!

"The rest of the patients who got it and had the same problem died. She's just lucky I guess." The woman mentioned, and I looked at the two.

"I, What?" I asked him confused. The man snickered and looked at me.

"We were testing a new drug called Hipipherolen. (HIGH-PIFF-UR-OOL-IN) It was supposed to treat any wound, any disease, anything. I guess It doesn't work. But you're alive..." He said to me looking down at the floor with his hand on his chin. Puzzled as hell, he began thinking, and quickly I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear his stupid doctoral thoughts.

"So... I'm able to read minds?" I asked puzzled. The man looked up to me after a few seconds and he nodded.

"I guess so." He answered. I stood up and put my feet on the ground.

"Alright, so i'll just go home and be happy." I told him, but as I was about to leave, he grabbed my hand and tore me back.

"No. You're parents told me we could do some testing on you." He told me. I stared up at him._ 'Oh God... What type of testing?!'_

I pulled my hand away and began to run. I made a few turns, and soon enough he was at a grabbing range, and I opened the door to get out of the cells and I ran right into a chair flipping over and onto a glass table, somehow not getting any glass in my leg, nor getting hurt or feeling the pain.

I quickly recovered and heard the shrieks from the innocent civilians around us. I quickly ran farther and made it out another door and into the warm night air. I was outside and I was happy.

The warmth reminded me of more memorys, but I had no time for that, I had to run. I looked around and backed up to the edge of the wall, which only made it up to my waist.

"You're surrounded! Now come with us! You need to be tested!" The doctor told me. I glared at him and took one last glance at the ground. Decision time was over. I hopped over the wall and fell to the ground below.

* * *

Hey everyone! OwO This is just a story Idea. Popularity goes up, and I make it longer. Otherwise we get no more story. ;^;

Anyways, this is some new crazy idea I got from listening to music. The rest of the story and why this is on fanfic will come into play later.

My last words to you...

COMMENT!! XD yes, all I ask is for....

*_sniff_*_ a comment..._

lol anyways! Next chappy up when I get 3 comments. That's the way I role. XD lol


	2. Crow and the Dove

The landing was hard, my feet throbbing as they hit the ground with a high amount of force and gravity only helping with the pain. There was also a sudden impulse to yell at the top of my lungs, not out of pain but of fear for my life, afraid my legs wouldn't move, afraid I wouldn't be able to see the day again.

Drip

Drip

Drip Drip

The rain was begging to fall as a fell to me knee's, the pain aching every muscle in my legs. This couldn't be the end, I had to run, make a break for freedom away from this hospital. This building, I would probably have to call it home if were to be tested on. If I am to be caught, then I will never see the beauty of freedom and the beams from the sun ever again.

"Over here!" A voice called otu behind me, and the instance I heard a voice, I knew it was either try or die. Try was the only option in my book.

I lifted up my leg, using my hand because my legs were too weak to even struggle for power against gravity. And odd burst of addrenaline hit my heart, and my legs began to grow in strength, time to move. I stood, not full of power, but enough to get me away, and getting away was just as I did as I took step after step, crossing a street, not listening to the voices behind me, to what I was leaving behind me. I had to run for it or else life and time would be done for my short and useless soul.

My steps were great, emmense and long, running fast and at a bad pace, but getting me far from the hospital, and as I took a right down an alley way, I began to feel my legs being pulled down. My reason to going to the alley was because there was a door, maybe it was unlocked and as I took another turn, opening the door with all power in my weak being, it slammed open and I ran in, closing it quickly before I was caught.

Gravity pulled on my legs even more than ever, and I fell to my knee's, unable to control the muscle spazams and the great shivering. The pain was more than I could take at this point and I had nothing else to do, so I sat, letting my eyes slowly slip shut as I heard the rustling of rats in the building and the dropplets of rain falling through the muggy and old wood of the building hit my face gentley.

Was I safe?

That was the only important thing at the time as my head layed against the hard door, and my back crumbling down, hitting the floor, which was wet and muggy. My back was wet, my hair was grimy, and I had nowhere else to go.

Contemplation was now my solution to the problem of no thoughts, and I finally began to go through all my options.

One. I can sit it out, hope I don't die in this old building or get hyporthermia. Then I can wait for my legs to heal, find some food and live my life as a missing child...

Two. I could just end my life now, make myself a happy camper and cut my wrist using a peice of wood. No one would ever find me in the old building, at least not until I die...

Three. I could run now, and find another hospital, maybe someone who could even help me with my legs and let me live my life nicely.

Opening my eyes was rather exciting, finding that there were ten people in front of me, light shining down on them through a crack in the ceiling of the old building and rain still dropping on me. I blinked once, of course they were just imagination, but I just could help but enjoy the image.

I shifted my hands over my eyes and rubbed for a short moment, blinked my eyes a few times and checked again, seeing if they were still there or not.

They were still there.

Did my eyes deceive me? Maybe I'm just dreaming. I shut my eyes tight and opened them, the sight of the ten people and the light beaming down on them still there. I finally thought it would be smart to see if they talked back to me, and so I spoke, for the first time in a kind manner to almost anyone.

"H, Hello..." I said with a smile covering my face. The ten stood there and watched me. No words said, no sounds came out, jsut standing there, and irritation from my normal being was begining to show. I crossed my arms and looked up to them.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice a bit more angry now, and they all looked away from me, over to the right and I looked over too.

OH SHIT!

There were voices and many different footsteps, all coming up close behind, the people had followed me somehow. And I was in trouble.

"You have to make a choice right now." A deep voice said to me, obviously it was the leader of the group, I would never pay no head to his voice. Who could ever forget Pein's voice? I surely wouldn't!

"You can come with us," Kakuzu stated calmly, obviously he was next to Hidan, who's sythe was sticking out like a soar thumb amongst them all, "Or you can stay here and die," Hidan finished for Kakuzu. Well that's an easy choice! I raised my hand, ready to speak when i was interupted by another voice.

"But," Obviously that was Sasori who was stating in oposition for me, "You'll have to give us some of your blood." I looked up to Sasori, scared for my life, I wasn't a person who enjooyed looking at blood or even hearing the word. I couldn't handle hospitals at all which was why I had planned to be a proffesional skateboarder when I was older.

Then a big question went through my head, and was needed to be stated aloud to them, "Why?"

Pein seemed to chuckle amongst the darkness that was soon passing by, the shine fading and rain falling harder. "Because you have medicine in your blood that is able to keep anyone from dieing basically. We could use something like that." He told me passively, monitone, and calmly.

I shivered from a cold burst of wind passing through the open crack in the ceiling. The voices were getting much closer and I stood on my feet, just barely standing, but the pain not being as bad as before for some reason.

"Fine with me."

-------------------------------

GAH, OMG, TO ALL REVIEWERS, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T GOTTEN CHAPTER TWO UP FOR A WHILE. ;_; I've been so buisy with school... So yah, I hope this is okay! And Chapter three will come up soon!!! I PROMISE. That and chapter eleven of follow... I gotta catch up on so many stories... Well, see ya~ R&R Please~! 


End file.
